Medieval Pokemon League
by TentailedWolf00
Summary: I have decided to write about a medieval Pokemon legend starring two guys who have no idea what they're getting into! Let's see where their journey takes them!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Noble and His Not-So-Noble Friend**

Kyle ducked as the blade came whizzing over his head.

"That could've killed me!" he said, countering another thrust and going on the offensive, breathing heavily as he did so.

"Oh please! You and I both know you're much more skilled than I am!" Ben answered, as he jumped back to avoid an overhead cleave. The two had been sparring for hours, their bodies covered in sweat and their hands blistered and callused from long hours of swinging a sword.

"Maybe, but your definitely stronger than I am! That could've left a serious mark!" Tired of this, Kyle blocked the swing, and with a twist of his wrist, disarmed Ben and sent his sword flying some ten feet away where it stuck in the grass.

"Do you yield?" Kyle asked, pointing his sword at Ben's chest. Ben nodded, and together, the friends gathered their things and set out for home. Well….. Kyle's home anyway.

* * *

Kyle and Ben were as close as any brothers could be, except they were not brothers. Not by blood that is. Kyle was a nobleman, a child of noble blood and lived in this big and spacious house. Ben was the son of his parents favorite servants, so naturally, the two grew close. But their parents did not find it a problem. Today was Kyle's last day before he set out on his Pokémon journey. As with all sons of nobleman, they were given three Pokémon from their parents, and they would take these Pokémon and go out to the eight great kingdoms, and face the lord of the land. If they could successfully defeat all eight, they could challenge the High King in hopes of being granted the honor of being a royal knight of Terador. This being Kyle's last day, the two friends decided to spend the day goofing off and honing their skills. But the night wasn't over yet.

"Kyle, you don't have to do this." Ben said nervously as they approached the main room, where Kyle's parents were waiting for Kyle to announce his return.

"Oh yes I do. This should be OUR adventure. Besides, I'll lose my sarcastic sidekick if I go alone." Kyle smiled, and Ben smirked back. Together, they pushed open the large double doors and entered into the room. Ben moved off to the side, but Kyle, being their son, walked right up to the large chair at the head of the table, where his father and mother were deep in conversation. They stopped when Kyle approached, and knew what was coming. They've been having this conversation for about three months now.

"Father, mother, you know why I'm here, and you know I will not change my mind about this." Kyle's father sighed.

"Kyle, I know you want Ben to accompany you on your journey, but we cannot-"

"We have plenty of extra equipment!" Kyle blurted. "We've got more than enough Pokémon and even more in armor and weapons. It wouldn't be hard to-"this time, Kyle's father had enough of this.

"ENOUGH!" he barked. "You would risk the life of not only yourself, but Ben's too! You know what would happen if Ben were to be discovered as being not of noble blood! They would execute him! And you too! I will not here this argument again!" There was a long, awkward pause, where Ben and Kyle's mother shuffled their feet nervously. Finally, Kyle spoke.

"I've decided on the Pokémon I wish to bring." That seemed to cool them both down.

"Very well. Who have you chosen?"

"Zoroark, Lucario, and Sceptile."

"An interesting combination you've chosen. Very well, I'll have them sent to your room, armor and all. But remember what I've said."

"I will father." And that was it. Kyle, with Ben turning back nervously, left the room and went their separate ways for the night.

* * *

Ben felt a hand clasp over his mouth. He tried to shake it off, then unable to, sat up in his bed and was about to literally throw the mystery man off when a voice hissed in his ear.

"Be quiet will ya? Otherwise we're both dead!" Ben looked up and saw Kyle standing over him, wearing armor and had a sword and shield strapped to his back. Kyle put a finger to his lips and motioned out the window. Being on the main floor of his house, Ben and Kyle hopped out and Ben saw Kyle's Pokémon. They were intimidating, to say the least, a Zoroark, Lucario, and Sceptile wearing full armor and looking even scarier in the night. Then Ben finally noticed the three Pokémon on the side of his house. Kyle nodded and smiled. Ben gaped and took in the sight of his own Pokémon. An Arcanine, a Vaporion, and (he couldn't believe it) a Braviary, in similar armor, looking straight at Ben. Then reality caught up to him.

"Are you CRAZY?!" Ben whispered, which was hard to do with the emotions he was feeling. "You need to take them back now, before your parents find out what you've done!" Kyle grinned, but this was an evil grin, like when he'd done something he couldn't take back. Ben felt his heart sink. He glared at Kyle.

"You didn't, you wouldn't! I don't believe it! You gave them my scent?!" Kyle nodded. When a Pokémon received the scent of a person, it became permanently attached to the human. Like a baby always recognizing its mother and father. Ben started pacing back and forth. He weighed his options. Stay home? Yeah right, and get caught and tried for theft. Sick his Pokémon on Kyle? Nah, he'd be in even more trouble if he killed a nobleman. Ben sighed, knowing there was no other option. Kyle had him beat. Ben turned to Kyle.

"Alright, we better go before we get found and your parents find out." Ben finally said. Kyle grinned, then leaped in the air and, after fist bumping with Ben, threw Ben his own camping pack, and they marched into the forest behind the city, this marking their first steps of the journey that would change their lives forever.

* * *

So how's the start? Don't worry, the next chapter will have a little more excitement in it! So don't be afraid to comment on my writing abilities, I appreciate reviews and suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

****Well after a seemingly endless amount of time, I finally had the time and inclination to write this chapter! Along with my favorite critic and Pokemon expert kleptozeldapokemonmaster, I hope you find this chapter, and all future chapters, an enjoyable read. Without further ado, our hero's adventure takes its first steps!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bandits! Ugh!**

When they finally decided they had hiked far enough away from home, they hiked well through the night and most of the morning. And what do our heroes decide?

"Let's eat! I'm starving!" Ben said, for like the umpteenth time.

"I told you! I wasn't able to grab much food from my house; we'll stop and eat when we get to the city, alright?" Ben nodded, but he still looked sour. Kyle sighed. Truth was he was tired as well, especially since none of his Pokémon decided to carry him, as Ben's Arcanine did. But Kyle didn't feel bitter about it, since he knew none of his Pokémon had the size to carry him. But after five more minutes of walking, they looked at a large tree with a lot of shade, looked at each other, and immediately crashed next to it. There Pokémon doing the same, but clearly less fatigued by the long walk. After all, that's all they did to get around. Kyle briefly thought of his family's carriage and then cast the thought aside. He knew the comforts (or lack thereof) that this trip was going to have. Kyle pulled out the last of their food, which comprised of a few slices of bread, and some leftover cheese, still good despite the heat of the day. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Ben finally broke the silence.

"Thanks man. I owe you majorly."

"You owe me nothing. Besides, I kind of forced you anyway, so you have nothing to worry about." Ben smiled, and then they broke off some bread to feed to the Pokémon. The Pokémon accepted the bread, and together, they ate together under the tree. After they finished their meal, Kyle looked at the road and the sun overhead, and sighed.

"Alright, we can rest here and be at the city by nightfall." At that moment, everyone sighed and collapsed back under the tree. Kyle stared at them all, and then his gaze fell on his Zoroark, then his Sceptile and Lucario.

"All of you?" he asked. They all nodded, and Kyle smiled despite himself. Then he plopped himself next to his Pokémon. Kyle looked at his group and sighed. He was just so tired after all that walking. He found himself drifting off to sleep...

"Scream and your dead, so get up slowly." Kyle felt a blade against his throat. He instantly took time to take in his surroundings. It was only a little afternoon, but the assailant in question was standing behind him, so he had no idea what kind of threat he may/may not pose as. He rose and saw that Ben was in the same predicament. They looked at each other and nodded. Their Pokémon were gone, hopefully hiding and waiting for an order, but they wouldn't be needed. As he moved to rise to his full height, he stumbled and fell in the dirt.

"Get up!" barked the bandit. But Kyle had happened to "stumble" on his blade lying just out of reach before. He unsheathed his sword and swung it towards the man's feet. Blood spurted as his legs were cut (not completely off though) and he fell next to Kyle, who leapt to his feet and finished him off with one fluid stab downward. Kyle spun to see Ben still being held with a knife to his throat.

"One wrong move and your friend's dead!" yelled the second man. Kyle and Ben looked at each other and rolled their eyes. In one fluid motion, Ben stepped out of his hold, and hefted the man, throwing him right at Kyle's feet. Now two swords were pointing against his throat.

"Give us one reason not to." Ben growled. The man was sweating profusely now.

"Please! He gasped. "I have 500 pokeshillings, and my friend carried another 400." Ben looked at Kyle, and then walked over to the body of the fallen bandit while the live one threw the pouch at Kyle's feet. They were both clearly full of money. Ben threw both pouches into their packs, and Kyle stepped away, lowering his sword and letting the man drag his dead comrade back to where ever.

"Well that was quick." Ben noted.

Shortly after the encounter, their Pokémon had all come back, and had received a scolding to never leave them like that again. But they forgave them, and the Pokémon were now gathering berries to eat on the trail. Ben turned curtly to Kyle, who had already interpreted his question.

"Yes, it was quick." Kyle noted, "Especially for members of the Ripstealth squad, so I'd guess-."Kyle saw the confusion on Ben's face, forgetting his lack of knowledge of the kingdoms history.

"They're soldiers from our neighboring kingdom. During the great Ten Year War, they were their best and most adept at killing. But after the war, the kingdom of Grouhl (yes, Grouhl Ben! Sounds like grool, spelled G, r…. oh never mind) had their elite troops stay there in wait, hoping that one day, they could be used to re-instigate another Ten Year War." Ben nodded, a little concerned. Kyle read the question in his eyes.

"I knew they have a rumored base some five miles from here, but I never suspected they'd come this far out to attack village roads. I wonder….."

"Wonder what? C'mon, don't hold back!" But Kyle was hesitant.

"Well now that they seem to be on the move, it's possible that Terador may once again be in the lustful eye of Grouhl." Ben nodded again, even more unsure than before. But then their Pokémon came back with berries. They patted each Pokémon on the head for a job well done, and then the group were once again trekking towards the first town on the map. Staying at an inn might leave them better rested, plus the blacksmith there may be able to outfit them with better equipment. Kyle hadn't exactly had time to grab his father's old (but fantastic) armor, and his blade was nicked in several spots. So upon reaching the town, Ben and Kyle dropped their Pokémon off at the Day-Care, promising to see them first thing tomorrow, and then turned and walked over to a lovely looking inn, which is where the first of their troubles began.

* * *

Okay, not my best work, but I wanted to get this chapter up so I can finish working on Ch. 3. I hope this gains more popularity as this tale continues. Feel free to comment on any critics/errors you find in this chapter. Thanks!

TentailedWolf00


End file.
